SasuNaru Indonesia
by Versya
Summary: Kumpulan drable untuk #Preeventedupad dan #SasuNaruIndonesia
1. Revenge

Naruto mengamati dengan teliti suasana di sekitarnya. Langit malam yang terpampang luas serta desauan angin yang menerpa. Naruto sangat menyukai suasana tenang yang diiringi dengan suara deburan ombak.

"Jadi?" tuntut suara baritone menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto mengembalikan fokusnya pada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda dengan setelan jas di pinggir pantai, membuat sang Uzumaki tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada yang lucu." tegas Sasuke, si pemuda pemuda raven dengan setelan jas.

Naruto membersihkan kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Menahan tawa dan menatap lurus sang dominan. "Baiklah," tanggap Naruto. "Terimakasih untuk kejutannya, seperti biasa ini annyversary yang indah. Kau tau, pantai dan malam benar-benar perpaduan yang menyenangkan." lanjut Naruto dengan sapphire yang mengedar.

Sasuke masih merasa tidak puas dengan tutur kata kekasihnya. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang menuntut.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kuenya juga manis, cake jeruk memang enak. Em, aku tidak harus berpura-pura memuji tomatmu -kan?" cengir Naruto, disusul dengan tingkah canggung.

Kembali, Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Jawabanku takkan berubah, Suke. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Sasuke mengepalkan genggaman tangan dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Tidak sekarang maksudku." lanjut Naruto cepat menyadari raut Sasuke.

"Kau tahu," kembali Naruto melanjutkan sebelum Sasuke bertanya. "Kau sudah menolakku sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin pernikahan yang unik. 10-07-07 atau 10-07-10 itu sungguh manis. Dan kau menolak lamaranku. Jadi skrg aku mau menikah di tahun 3007, kau harus sabar menunggu."

"Demi Tuhan, saat itu kita masih anak ingusan. Aku belum bisa memenuhimu. Dan, apa kau gila? 3007 pasti kita sudah menjadi abu." kesal Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, biar abu kita saja yang menikah." acuh Naruto dan berbalik.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dengan intonasi tinggi.

Naruto tersenyum tanla Sasuke sadari.

To: Shikamaru

Pastikan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke menjadi kejutan terindah di ulang tahunnya.

Sent.


	2. Happiness

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menjemputmu."

Masih hangat dalam ingatan Naruto bagaimana ia tersenyum bahagia saat membaca pesan tersebut.

Naruto merasa begitu bersemangat membayangkan ajakan kekasihnya. Bayangan tempat-tempat romantis berkelebatan dalam benaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Sedikit berlari, Naruto meraih gagang pintu dan dengan cengiran lebar ia menyambut seorang pemuda yang berdiri angkuh di depan pintunya.

Begitulah perasaan mendebarkan satu jam lalu yang ia rasakan.

Namun kini, sejauh sapphirenya memandang yang terlihat hanyalah ruang kerja dengan Sasuke yang duduk begitu menawan di balik meja kerjanya.

"Apa aku mengecewakanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan onyx yang tetap berkutat pada berkas di mejanya.

"Tidak." balas Naruto singkat.

Setelahnya, ruangan kembali hening. Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pasa sofa yang kini ia duduki.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Naruto." bisik sebuah suara tepat di telinga kanan Naruto hingga membuat sang empu menggelinjang geli.

Naruto merubah atensinya pada Sasuke yang membawa kue dan sebotol anggur.

"Maaf, membuatmu terjebak denganku. Dan, aku tidak menyesalinya." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang menggetarkan hati Naruto.

"Happy Anniversary, Naruto." lanjutnya kemudian.

'Bukankah, bahagia itu sederhana? Tidak perlu tempat mewah maupun hadiah sebagai simbolis. Hanya bersama Sasuke, semua terasa indah' inner Naruto dalam senyumnya.


	3. Kiss

Sasuke selalu saja menyentuh bagian-bagian yang dapat dengan cepat menaikkan suhu panas tubuhku. Tapi, diantara semua yang ia jamah, Sasuke selalu berlama-lama berada di bibirku.

"Kau tahu Naru, rasamu sangat manis." bisik Sasuke tepat didepan bibir untuk selanjutnya kembali meraup bibirku yang sudah membengkak.

Dan tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mendesah dan membalas setiap kulumannya. Mempertemukan kedua daging tak bertulang dan mengecap rasa satu sama lain.

"Kau yang terhebat, Naruto." selalu kata itu yang kudengar usai kami menyudahi ciuman panjang kami.

Sekelebatan ingatan manis yang tidak pernah bisa hilang dalam memoriku. Terus berputar menghantui hari-hari ku dan membuat kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di dalam perutku.

"Sasuke, meskipun dua belas tahun telah berlalu, rasamu masih kuingat. Kau juga masih mengingatku -kan, Sasuke?" monologku pada udara kosong.

"Di tanggal yang sama dua belas tahun lalu, bukankah kau mengatakan akan menikahiku? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku harus merindukan ciumanmu, Sasuke?" tanyaku pada batu nisan yang terpasang kokoh di bawah hijaunya pohon Sakura.

"Happy Anniversary, Sasuke-kun. Ku jaga hatiku selalu untukmu." dengan seulas senyum ku letakkan kue buatanku di samping nisannya.

"Kau datang lagi tahun ini, Naruto-kun." sapa Kotetsu sang penjaga makam yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.


	4. Decide

_Manga and Anime Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _This drable mine._

 _Dedicated for #SasuNaruIndonesia, #PreventEdupad_

 _._

 _I just own the story, and this drable just fiction for fun. I don't take any profit._

 _._

Memiliki kesenangan memang hal yang wajar, tetapi akan menjadi tak wajar jika kau sampai melupakan kesenanganmu yang lain. Terutama kesenangan yang bisa berbicara dan merajuk.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri pemuda pirang yang sedang bersedekap dada. Si pirang bahkan juga membuang muka. Sasuke membersihkan kerongkongannya, berharap mendapat perhatian.

"Naruto, berhentilah merajuk. Ini pilihan yang tidak seimbang." _baritone_ Sasuke menembus gendang telinga Naruto, menyebabkan kedutan pada pelipisnya.

"Kau harus bisa tegas dengan pilihanmu. Pilih aku atau dia!" intonasi Naruto mulai meninggi, kesal dengan raut keraguan sang kekasih.

"Kalian sama pentingnya untukku." sahut Sasuke meyakinkan.

Naruto menoleh cepat memandang _onyx_ Sasuke. "Jika kita sama pentingnya, kau tidak akan membuatku menunggu selama tiga jam di _anniversary_ kita! Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Sekarang hari spesial kita!" Naruto kehilangan kendalinya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Cukup." sela Naruto. "Kau, silahkan berkencan dengan tomat-tomatmu. Aku menyerah." lanjut Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Naru, sekarang sedang musim panen. Aku tidak bermaksud menduakanmu, tapi sebuah keharusan memastikan tomatku dipetik dengan baik." jelas Sasuke seraya mengikuti langkah cepat kekasihnya.

"Terserah saja, _Teme_! Jangan hubungi aku sampai aku menghubungimu." tegas Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu di pinggir jalan. "Apa salah tomatku. Kenapa Naru semarah itu." desah Sasuke bingung.

~ _OWARI_ ~


End file.
